That Killer Called Love
by desperatedoll
Summary: One man in Canley is recreating the most notorious murders in history. With the help of Phil can Sam bring him to justice without the support of CID or the knowledge of John Heaton! Set when Phil comes back to Sun Hill with Special Ops to catch the killer
1. Seriel Killer Or Coincidence?

That Killer Called Love

"Sam?" Jack called from the door of her and Neil's shared office as he raised his eyebrows in what seemed like anticipation. Sam looked up, casually at first but her look turned into that of despair as she seen him delve for words that weren't coming out.

"Another one?" She asked hopelessly. Jack rubbed his forhead, swallowing hard before nodding lightly at the thought of another young woman's body.

* * *

As Sam stepped out of Stuart's car she was greeted by a multitude of cameras and women with microphones.

"How did _they_ find out?" Sam whispered to Stuart.

"Appearently the girl was well off. A small time celebrity per say. They knew her every move. Shame on the person that killed her without them being there" Staurt replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sam couldn't help but release a giggle.

* * *

"Detective Inspector, Hi, I'm Jane Ryan from Canley Evening News, do you think there are any similarities between this one and the previous two?" The journalist asked while following Sam as they reached the house.

"I couldn't say, I mean we just got here" Sam replied while taking huge steps towards the house to reach it as soon as possible.

"In your opinion is there a Seriel Killer stalking the streets of Canley?" The journalist asked Sam. They found themselves speaking over each other with the journalist asking continuous questions between Sam's "I don't know" comments.

* * *

When they reached the house Sam and Stuart greeted Reg and Siobhan who were by the door.

They all entered the large house and made their way to the bathroom.

"The cleaning lady found her, she said she knocked on the door and there was no answer so she used her key and that's when she found the body. She used the telephone to call the police but apart from that, she says she didn't touch anything" Reg informed Sam and Stuart.

"Are you thinking breaking and entering?" Stuart asked.

Siobhan shook her head. "Nothing was touched except her" She admitted. They passed the sitting room where Beth was sitting with a distraught woman.

"Were you first on the scene?" Sam asked Beth.

"Yeah, me and Reg, It was 'orrible" Beth replied. Sam smiled sympathetically at how innocent and naive Beth seemed to be.

"That the Cleaning Lady?" Sam asked pointing lightly to the woman on the sofa.

Beth nodded.

"Stuart would you?" Sam asked Stuart refering to interview. Stuart went and took a seat beside the woman and put his arm around her lightly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Thanks" Sam smiled before heading to the body with Siobhan.

Sam stepped over a messy carpet and passed a woman's shoe before reaching the bathroom and moving aside the curtains that were in place as a door from one room to the other. Sam seen the body and gasped quietly to herself.

"Wow" Sam admitted.

"Yep" Siobhan replied smiling in sympathy.

"Pretty wild" Sam stated before moving closer.

"Have you got an estimate for us?" She asked looking up at Siobahn from her chiar position beside the bath were the women lay wearing a blue bath robe.

"About 8 hours" Siobhan replied.

"I'm seeing rope burns...Strangled, yeah?" Sam said leaning her head to the side.

"Just like the others" Siobhan admitted.

* * *

The whole of CID sat on desks and chairs as they, along with the Super watched the reporters comment on the scene.

"The Jasmine Allen, Where yet another body has been discovered by Sun Hill officers. Police have not yet commented but sources inside the Met have informed us that this could be the killer responsible for two other murders-"

John switched off the TV.

"It's bad enough they know we've found a body, let alone the fact they are parading around as if they have hard evidence there is a Seriel Killer in Canley" John hissed throwing the remote control across the table.

"Now we'll have MIT all over this!" John began again putting his hand over his mouth and staring out the window.

"We could have handled it!" He finished. Everyone felt uncomfortable in his presence and just wanted to get out and prove these three murders were pure coincidence.

* * *

"Any family or friends linking the them?" Sam asked perching herself on Jo's desk and folding her arms wating for a reply.

"The only thing I can find in common with these girls is that they all had ticket's to the Spice Girls reunion tour" Jo replied grinning.

"Don't we all" Sam said slidding off the desk and slipping back away to her office leaving CID unaware that she was becoming worried at the lack of evidence they had for all three murders.

* * *

"Sam, someone wants to speak to the person in authority" Mickey called holding a phone up to his shoulder.

"What's wrong, you not good enough for him Mickey?" Sam joked.

"She" Mickey smiled before handing Sam the phone.

"DI Nixon speaking" Sam stated.

"Yes Hello" The feminine voice replied.

"I think he's trying to tell the public something because the first two murders were 28 days apart" The voice finished.

"Do you have any evidence to supress, do you know any of the victims?" Sam asked.

"I think this is number 3" The voice replied.

"That is an opinion not evidence" Sam told her.

"May I ask who I'm speaking with?" Sam asked. The voice on the other end got frustrated and hung up the phone. Sam was handed a piece of paper. She read it and sighed heavily.

"Helen Hudson?" Sam asked.

"As in the Doctor?...Great!" Sam hissed before dragging her mug off the table and walking out of the swinging doors of CID.

* * *

"Right. I know we have quite a full team as it is with MIT infiltrating the case but we will have Special Ops joining us too" John admitted as a large case of moans were heard throughout the room.

"Relax, they're involved because they had been following the last victim, a Caroline Hershey, before her death and would like to continue on with the case" John commented.

"The good thing about it is we might be joined by our old friend and collegue Phil Hunter of Special Ops" John smiled warmly.

Sam's face fell at the thought of the torture of having to say goodbye all over again.

She watched as a handful of Special Ops officers entered the room.

Surely enough the smarmy, cocky Phil Hunter entered third. And the whole room lit up, beyond a reason why as she probbed his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi" He almost whispered to her. Sam smiled warmly at him in reply.

* * *

Hi again. I'm gonna try this. Hope it works. Only my second ficcie. Please R&R Dudes! Much Love.. 


	2. Visiting Helen

That Killer Called love

"Hi" She whispered back uncomfortably, not knowing whether to hug him or not. Best not draw attention, she thought to herself.

"How've you been?" He asked curiously.

"Good, yeah. I took some time off after you left, erm, it was good for me but I'm back on full form now" She smiled warmly.

"How's work?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, it's nice there. I miss here though. Miss you a little bit too" He giggled embarrased.

"Yeah, me too" She agreed thoughtfully.

"Right. CID, partner up with Special Ops. They want as much information as they can get on Hershey" John spoke.

Phil smiled at Sam akwardly, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. She smiled back and accepted his underrated offer.

* * *

Sam decided to take Phil to Helen Hudson, the doctor that had rung before. She wanted to see if Hudson could be of help. Dr Helen Hudson was an expert in the prosecutuon of Seriel Killers and had often worked with MIT, but that was before she became House Bound because of an incident she had with a suspect. She was classed as unreliable. But being Sam, she wanted to find out for herself.

* * *

Sam and Phil sat in the car quietly.

"Have you been to see Alfie lately?" Sam asked finally, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I visited him last month, he's doing great" Phil smiled excitedly.

"And, erm, Maddy? Have you heard from Christine at all?" Sam asked. Phil choked on his words before answering.

"Not so much" He swallowed hard.

"Y'know. You don't have to live like that, you can always go to a Solicitor, get topped up on your rights as her father" Sam said trying to make the situation better.

"Nah, Denis is on her birth certificate and, well, he's not really here to argue for himself is he. It'd be no use" Phil replied.

* * *

When they stepped out of the car they both looked up at the modern block of apartments in front of them.

"Snazzy" Phil commented as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Penthouse is it? Wouldn't mind a bit of that myself" Phil finished nodding his head proudly.

As he finished speaking his phone rang he looked at his pocket and ignored it, brushing it off before walking on.

"Don't you wanna see which one it is?" Sam called at him. Phil laughed shaking his head and pressing a button on his phone which caused the ringing to stop.

* * *

"Hi" Sam said smiling at the man who answered the door to Helen Hudson's apartment.

"I'm DI Nixon Sun Hill CID, This is DS Hunter Specialist Operations, is Helen Hudson in?"

"Yeah" The man replied warmly.

"If we could just have a couple of minutes of her time-" Phil asked the man.

"Sure, Come on in" The man replied shuffling them into the sitting room.

"Dr Hudson..This is DI Nixon and DS Hunter from Sun Hill" The man introduced them.

"I'm her assistant" He whispered proudly to Sam and Phil.

"Well, This is nice" He said finally after a long pause.

"Anyone like a coffee?" He asked. Sam and Phil shook their heads politely.

"Andy, Get me my stuff" Helen told him.

"Joyfully" He replied leaving the room.

"We'd like to talk to you about your calls to our office, do you remember?" Sam asked.

"Of Course I remember, There's nothing wrong with my memory" Helen snapped as she took a pill and a glass of water from Andy as he unraveled her hand from a Whiskey glass.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but you called us Ms Hudson?" Sam asked again.

"Yes, I did , I'm sorry, It won't happen again" She replied bitterly.

"Do you mind teling us why?" Sam asked curiously.

"There's a Seriel Killer out there who's strangled three women, he's going to do it again" Helen replied.

"I know it's been in the press alot lately but how do you connect them?" Sam asked.

"Oh I don't know, 20 years of clinical experience and Seriel Killers on the brain" Helen shrugged downing another Whiskey.

"Would you work with us on this?" Sam asked as Phil's eyes widened in shock.

"Your joking right?" Helen laughed. Sam shook her head softly in reply.

"I thought you knew. I don't do this anymore, I'm retired" She assured Sam.

"Is that why you called our office 14 times 'cause your retired?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Come on, help me out here I really admire your work" Sam asked.

Helen smirked.

"Does she do this wide eyed little girl routine often?" She asked Phil refering to Sam. Phil nodded lightly.

"Does it work?" Helen asked him casually.

"Mmm usually" Sam smiled.

"Sometimes" Phil reassured her. Helen laughed to herself.

"You don't admire me, you don't even like me, none of your people do but the beautiful thing is I don't care. That's the upside of having a nervous breakdown" Helen stated. Sam placed the folder she'd been carrying on the table and opened it up.

"Well, It's a hell of an apartment you have here, I guess the books you wrote about these killers really paid off. Now, we can't afford to give you your usual fee I'm afraid, but if you could kindly look- Sam was interrupted by an uncomfortable Helen.

"I don't want these here" She hissed.

"Would you be more comfortable looking at them at the station?" Sam asked innocently.

"I don't want these here!" Helen screamed. She was becoming histerical and Sam and Phil looked on not having a clue what to do. Andy came back into the room with a brown paper bag and placed it over her mouth. She breathed deeply becoming more drousy and eventually feel asleep.

Sam and Phil were in complete shock.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Sam asked helplessly.

"No, No she's fine, it's just a good old fashioned panic attack" Andy smiled whilst soothing Helen in his arms.

"What can we do?" Phil asked.

"You can't do anything, she's agoraphobic" He assured them.

"She's afraid of spiders too?" Phil asked confused. Sam laughed, rolling her eyes as she did.

"She hasn't been out of the house in over a year" Andy told him.

"She's gonna be alright though?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, half an hour she'll be fine" Andy replied.

"Tell her we're sorry to have bothered her" Sam apoligised.  
"If you really want her to look at those, leave them" Andy told Sam refering to the pictures of the women's bodies in the folder

* * *

"Well that ones a strange ranger" Phil commented as they were leaving, making Sam giggle. 

"They told me she was just unreliable" Sam shook her head.

"They failed to mention smart talking, bitter, agoraphobic alcoholic" Sam finished

"Aww I thought she was alright" Phil replied.

"Phil...Honest to God" Sam laughed rolling her eyes as she held open her car door.

Thanks for the Reviews Dudes, really appriciate it..


	3. Copycat Killer?

That Killer Called Love

Phil pushed through the doors of CID carrying three brown paper bags. He lay them on the desk, pulling out the contents.

"Sushi?" Sam asked, her eyebrows pulling together in a frown. She gave him **the** look but he just smiled back innocently.

"Phil where's my cheeseburger?" Sam asked.

"This is better for you" Phil grinned stuffing the contents of the box into his mouth.

"Phil..Phil" Sam repeated till he gave her his full attention.

"You didn't even get me chips? You're really pissing me off..!" Sam commented, violently pushing the box away from her and pulling out papers from under her desk.

"Wait a minute..what's this quater pounder with cheese doin' in me pocket?" Phil asked.

Sam smiled at him retrieving the package from his hands, she looked up at him. 'It's as though he never left' She thought to herself. Sam always posessed something for Phil. Sometimes it was an urge to slap him across the head or to put him down by getting a result over him but whatever it was it made her feel worthless every time another woman said his name, because in that two seconds it was like she held Sam's entire world and there wasn't anything Sam could do about it.

It was known by practically everyone that would listen that Phil loved Sam and what made it worse was she was the only person he could never have. He thought that maybe he'd never loved anyone else because no one else had ever played 'hard to get' and that satisfied his curiosity for a while until Romania when he did have her and he still loved her unlike any other. Then he thought..'maybe it's because she's the only person that really knows me, the only person that can get under my skin' but in the end he just couldn't justify it anymore. Phil Hunter had fallen in love and there was no excuse for it.

* * *

"Sam, you and Phil go to the scenes of the murders, see if there are any connections between them" Jack told her before quickly moving on to the next person. 

"Guv" She replied nodding. He didn't hear her but she said it anyway because it was like a reflex action to her.

* * *

"Where are we goin'?" Phil asked looking confused after about a fifteen minute drive. 

"Ooo bout' time you copped on Phillip" Sam giggled sarcastically.

"We're going to see Dr.Hudson" She explained staring out the rear view mirror.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Well because I left those pictures with her and I want her opinion" Sam replied.

"I've never known you to ask for help with a case" Phil grinned mischieviously.

"I'm not asking for-" Sam stopped.

"Dya know what..I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of an explaination" Sam finished proudly.

* * *

"Hi" Sam smiled warmly at Andy who looked ready to go somewhere. 

"Hi. She's through there" Andy replied pointing towards the living room before fixing his coat and leaving.

Sam noticed the pictures sprawled across the coffee table.

"I see you've looked at them" Sam guestured happily.

"Looked at them? Pfht they haven't left my sight all night" Helen sighed.

"These are all by the one man but this one-" Helen paused pressing her finger hard on the set of pictures of the woman.

"Did you put these in to trick me?" Helen asked.

"Why..Why would you think that?" Sam asked curiously.

"She was killed by someone close to her, that cared for her..maybe a boyfriend?" Helen announced.

"Cared for her? He destroyed her" Phil replied wincing at the sight of the pictures.

"Yes, but he was remorceful..he covered her up afterward" Helen pointed out the red top that lay across the womans face in the pictures. Sam's eyes widened in admiration.

"And what about these..you said the same person? How'd you know?" Phil asked frowning.

"These women were killed carefully and more importantly.. purposely" Helen replied.

"He lay them out like a work of art" She finished.

"So there's no doubt about a Seriel Killer then?" Phil asked.

"No. See the weird thing is, the murders were all carried out differently. Yes, they were all strangled but in different ways. Murchoitz, an American dentist strangled his patients and left them neatly on the chair as if they were sleeping" Helen pointed out holding up a set of pictures of a woman neatly layed out on a medical chair.

"Millen strangled his victims and almost always left them in a wooded area" Helen held up another set of pictures of a woman in a forest.

"Hold on are you saying he's 'copying' famous Seriel Killers of the past?" Sam asked. Helen nodded lightly.

"No.. but that just doesn't happen, Seriel Killers always have an MO" Sam argued.

"He wants to be famous...and if your gonna be famous you have to be caught" Helen explained.

"So, he's making it easy?" Sam asked.

"Not too easy" Helen warned.

* * *

"Come on Sam this is way above your station" Phil told her looking worringly as they left helen's apartments. 

"Phil, Im a big girl now..I can handle this case" Sam snapped.

"Sam the biggest case you've ever taken was Pat Kitson, she was small time and you were nearly killed" Phil raised his voice. Sam looked at him sharply.

"This is too big for you, just hand it over to MIT" Phil pleaded softly. They stared at each other over the top of the car in the car park, Sam's head just reacing over the top. She looked at him coldly.

"I'm gonna attempt this case Phil, and you can fall in line or not but I haven't worked this hard all my life to hand the big ones over to MIT. I am not letting this go" She finished stepping into the car and slamming the door after her making Phil wince. He rolled his eyes and slowly stepped in after her, reluctantly.

* * *

Hi. This chapter is just kinda shaping the story cause other wise it wouldn't really make sense. Anywho. Off you go..R&R, you'd make my day. :D


	4. Murder By Numbers

That Killer Called Love

"Well I know you haven't been to the crime scene because I was there myself. So where were the two of you and this had better be good, don't you dare tell me you've gone a whole day without helping out on the case at all" John Heatons face turned red with anger as he stared down at Samantha Nixon's pint sized figure.

"I.." Sam cleared her throut before speaking.

"We, no I wanted to go see this Helen Hudson Doctor" Sam admitted trying not to involve Phil.

"I'm sorry, did I misread it or did the report say SHE WASN'T A STABLE SOURCE!" John raised his voice when he reached the end of his sentence.

"It was my fault Sir" Phil said coming up behind him and winking at Sam.

"Look, we can't afford to be wasting time prancing around some nutter while we have an on going murder case on our hands" John said sharply before leaving them to it.

"God, thanks Dad" Sam nodded.

"I was just trying to help" Phil admitted.

"Thanks Phil but I think I'll manage without you" Sam said standing up and walking over to the water machine.

"Can't do right for doing wrong" Phil mumbled to himself.

"Don't take it personally..She gets like that when she's frustrated" Max said from behind him while sitting at the desk Sam had been sat at.

"I know mate, I used to work here...seven years" Phil made a slight exageration to impress Max.

"Nice" Max just nodded.

"So you know all this already then" Max stood up and walked off.

* * *

"Everybody listen up" Jack insisted entering CID. 

"They've found another body. A woman. At the seat of a car. Shot dead. Now this obviously isn't related to the other deaths but it's our job to investigate it anyway" Jack trailed on with only half the attention of CID.

Sam's eyes lit up.

"It is him. She was right. He's changing his MO all the time. Only I can't remember a 'Famous' seriel killer doing a drive by shooting" Sam looked thoughtful with her arms crossed.

"Don't.." Phil whispered in her ear from behind as he seen her eyes light up. ( a clear sign of an 'idea')

Sam said nothing but grinned as she picked up her folder and left the room.

* * *

Phil wipped his hand over his face in exhaustion, 

"Sam can we just leave it please, she probably doesn't even want to be bothered by us..Again!" Phil muttered but she wasn't listening, she was buzzing the bell on the apartment block she'd buzzed so many times that week.

* * *

"John Mercowitz" Helen gestured them to come in as she trailed on about Mercowitz..A famous American seriel killer who killed impulsively and was one of the rare ever suspected of killing on "no appearant motive". 

"How, how can you be so sure?" Sam asked Helen.

"Female passenger? Passenger side of the car? Were 'Police' playing in the CD player?" Helen asked alot of questions before Sam brought her to a hault. She looked at Phil for guidence.

"Well, we haven't actually been to the crime scene.." There was a silence.

"We came straight here as soon as we heard" Sam admitted.

"Do you have a phone?" Helen asked.

"Yeah" Phil replied cheekily.

"Well ring whoever is there.." Helen replied as if it were obvious.

Phil went off to ring Max Carter and Todd Jacobs (His Special Crimes collegue

He came back in a few seconds later.

"What do I ask?" Sam just laughed.

"Ask them were the 'Police' playing in the CD player?" Helen asked. Phil repeated the question at Todd.

"Murder By Numbers" Phil and Helen said simultaniously. Helen grinned with pride while talking another sip of Whiskey.

* * *

Sam and Phil sat in the briefing room, accross from each other with a CD player seperating them. Sam flicked in the CD and pressed play. 

_"Once that you've decided on a killing,  
First you make a stone of your heart  
And if you find that your hands are still willing  
Then you can turn a murder into art."_

"Murder into art?" Sam asked herself inquisitively.

"How sick?" Phil mumbled pulling a sickening face.

"You don't look pretty like that Phil" Sam joked.

"Nah, that's your job" Phil's comments still made Sam blush pink even if she didn't feel the need.

The song continued..

_  
"There really isn't need for bloodshed,  
You just do it with a little more finesse,  
If you can slip a tablet into someones coffee,  
Then it avoids an awful lot of mess.."_

"I wonder if that's his next MO?" Sam asked.

She noticed Phil playing with his tie.

"God, Phil would you ever pay attnetion, I may as well have a monkey in the room with me with all the good your doing" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Miss" Phil joked.

_  
"It's murder by numbers one two three,  
It's as easy to learn as your abc,  
Now if you have a taste for this experience  
And you're flushed with your very first success  
Then you must try a twosome or a threesome  
And you'll find your conscience bothers you much less"_

"Ted Bundy murdered three college girls in one night?" Sam asked. "

But I don't know whether he'd keep copying Americans? What about Brittish. He is assumingly Brittish after all. I can't think of any though" Sam concentrated.

"Haha, look at this.. one of my thumbs is bigger then the other" Phil laughed.

"Haha..I wished one of your brains was bigger then the other" Sam mocked.

"But I only have one brain?" Phil looked confused.

"Presicely" Sam smiled, widening her eyes to a long night ahead.


	5. She's The One

That Killer Called Love

"Sam" Phil whispered as he gently removed the sheet and pen from her gripping hands.

"Sam, wake up" He moved her fringe out of her face and stared at her tiny frame draped over the uncomfortable chair of the Briefing Room as he slouched onto the desk in front of her.

"How can someone so peaceful and innocent wake up to be someone so stuborn and scared" He thought to himself.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable when people stare at me like that" Sam mumbled her eyes still closed.

Phil nearly fell over himself when she spoke trying to get out of her way.

"Here" He handed her the sheet and pen he'd taken minutes before. Sam looked at them confused and took them.

"Thanks" She whispered, clearing her throut and packing away the CD player.

"Well, I best be going home, we're here early in the morning" Sam smiled unconvincingly.

"Let me leave you home" Phil asked. Sam turned and looked at him and whether it be through resistance to start a slanging match, tiredness or actually wanting to be with him..she accepted.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift" Sam said after the long awkward silence of the journey to her house. She clicked open the car door. 

"Sam.." Phil stopped her by speaking.

"Don't" She whispered. She looked into his eyes realising where he wanted to take it and immediately clammed up. He lived on the other side of the city, God knows what he'd be up to with "collegues" after work. After all, maybe he was just wondering.. because they were working together again. "Out of sight, Out of mind".

Phil sighed resisting the urge to look at her.

"..have a nice night" He finished.

* * *

"Where's Sam?" Phil asked Max after looking for her around the station. Max put the phone he was on down by his shoulder and answered. 

"Said she was going to talk to some witness, Doctor something"

* * *

Phil knocked on the apartment door of Helen Hudson. 

She opened the door in her morning gown holding a cup.

"Ooo I am popular today" She followed him in to her computer room.

"Phil, Helen says it could be any of these three, they've all killed more then one person in one night, now I'm unsure of one but.." Sam trailed on..

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here so early this morning?"

"Tell me about it, I mean what sain person wakes up before 10 am" Helen said leaning against the door frame still holding her cup.

"Well, I didn't think it was necessary Sargent" Sam looked shocked and assumed superiority.

"Well since were partners, Guv, I'd rather you told me where you were going once in a while"

"Yeah, because I do everything without you.." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Ha Ha sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" Phil bitterly replied.

"You should know, you use it often enough" Sam replied quietly.

"Ok kids..Can we get on with this please?" Helen's eyes widened.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but I have to make the story work as well as the fluffy shizzle. Hope that's okay. Please R&R or what have ye.. Kate ;) 


	6. Unraveled

That Killer Called Love

"Sierra Oscar 1 from 98 we're gonna need an ambulance down at Canary Wharf, female barely breathing" A paniced voice called.

"Sam" Roger called from the briefing room door.

"They've found another one" He sighed.

Sam nodded turning off the tape, grabbing her bag and practically knocking Phil off his seat to wake him up.

"Not now Mum, I've just nodded off" Phil mumbled from the chair. Sam looked at him confused and laughed lightly before bending down on the floor beside his chair.

"..Boo" She scremed so loud he fell front words off the chair.

"You B..B..Ow" Phil corrected himself because although she may have been a bitch to him she was his senior officer. Sam took great pleasure in scaring him..

"Just trynna keep you on your toes" She quoted him whilst walking towards the doors of CID.

"IC1 Female, long dark hair..looks like she was "placed" here, as a piece of art perhaps? The cuts on the heels of her feet suggest she was dragged up here.. to this particular spot" Sam stated to Phil after studying the body carefully before it was removed from the scene. She repeated herself as Helen opened the door to her apartment. Helen frowned.

"This is a difficult one" She winced as she tryed to make out the screen of the computer in front of her.

"He's going...in Alphabetical order" Helen stated shoving on her glasses to make more sense of the screen.

Sam jumped off the chair and raced to the computer leaning over Helen. Phil stood in admiration as the two women unraveled murder investigation that had left the whole of MIT in dispair.

"David Murcowitz,

Joshua Millen,

Oliver Parks.." Helen was interrupted.

"Who..How do you know..Where did you get him from?" Phil stuttered.

"Today..She was in a river area right? She'd been dragged, placed neatly?" Helen asked.

"Yeah" Phil replied. Helen smirked.

"That's Josh Parks..See all these men are the men he's copied.. that we know of" Helen left the sentance hanging trying to piece together, in her head, who would be next in line?

* * *

Hope This Is Okay. It's Only Short, But Don't Worry It'll Be Good. ;)


	7. Who's Next

**That Killer Called Love**

"Oh my God, she's right" Sam's struggled to look at the images on the screen before her.

"Who's next" Phil tryed to stay composed, but he was just as shocked at the intelligance and sheer bravery of this one man.

"Uh M, N, O, P.." Helen quoted the alphabet but looked unsure.

"We can't possibly know. He jumps, skips letters and it's not in a particular way" Helen shrugged.

"W.. W.. What so were just going to stop? Give up?" Sam asked barely getting words out. Her face of shocked soon turned to a face of excitment.  
"We can't. We've beaten CID and unraveled a Murder Case. This is all I've wanted my whole career. To finally know what goes on in the mind of a Seriel Killer" Sam sniffed and smiled her eyes widening at the though of John admitting she was better then a DI.

"Sam, come back down to earth" Phil grounded her.

"Heaton isn't just gonna provide you with some sort of medal. "_Here Sam, thanks for going behind my back, anytime you wanna parade around as a one man band, you do that as long as you get a result"_ Phil mimicked John Heaton. As much as it annoyed her to admit it, Phil was right. Sam knew John Heaton wasn't going to thank her no matter what result she got. All because it wasn't a team effort. Sam rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

While they chatted Helen peered at the screen before her.

"The song" She squeeled.

"What?" The said in sync looking at her confused.

"It said in the song "_And you're flushed with your very first success, Then you must try a twosome or a threesome  
And you'll find your conscience bothers you much less" _Helen quoted the song.

"The only person after O in the alphabet whose ever murdered more then one person in one night was Ted Bundy...He's going to immitate Ted Bundy" She told the two Detectives.

"Well..He did a...a...School wasn't it?" Sam's guessed.

"No. A sorority group which is the UK equevalent of College" Helen corrected her.

"So is that where we should be looking?" Phil asked.

"Definitely" Helen nodded, sure that they were on to something.

* * *

Hi. Haven't UD'd in a while. This sets the starting for something huge in the next chapter. Hope your ready. (:

Please review. T'would make my day. (;


End file.
